Sinai
'Sinai '''is the Arkean God of Darkness who made is official debut in [[Prince of Zorton|''Prince of Zorton]]'' and made his reprise in Heart of Darkness. He is the main antagonist in both novels and is also established to be the true antagonist of the series. Characteristics Physical Appearance Sinai has a simplistic build similar to Lightsen, and dons a traditional Arkean attire. He also wears a red cape that is held by a silver fibula with the elemental symbol of Darkness. This same symbol is located in the lower half of his upper body. Personality At first glance, Sinai is shown to be a well-manered individual who is very charismatic and chivalrous. When engaging in conversation, his tone is charmingly bold, yet brimming with beauty and nobility. He is also quite collected, being able to shrug off most insults and snide comments thrown at him. However, his gentlemanly demeanor is merely a façade for his true dark and destructive personality. At his core, Sinai is merciless with an utter and callous disregard for life. He is so merciless, in fact, that he is more than willing to go as far as slaughtering women and children in an effort to get what he wants. Due to have killed so many innocent people in his lifetime, Sinai has irredeemable qualities about him and this is backed up by the fact that some are already comparing him to a devil. He is willing to even kill the villains who dare to assist the heroes to stop his campaign of hatred. Powers and Abilities Arkean Physiology As an Arkean, Sinai possesses abilities that easily surpass the capabilities of any other being, including deities of elite status, making him one of, if not ''the most, powerful beings in the universe. Naturally, to beings that are significantly weaker than him, Sinai is like a deity of ancient proportions. He uses this as an excuse to kill people simply to spite them. Ultipotence Sinai is virtually omnipotent, and thanks to his traits as an Arkean God, his skills infinitely surpass that of the average near-omnipotent being. He is much more experienced with this ability than Lightsen, being able to open dimensional pockets with a single punch, warp the fabric of time and/or space, and single-handedly destroy entire galaxies with the snap of his fingers. Nigh Omniscience Sinai is one of, if not the, smartest beings in the universe. He has a level of intelligence and thought capacity that is unparalleled by anybody else, as he has a deep understanding of the universe. Limitless Strength Sinai possesses bottomless strength, being able to perform feats that very few are capable of pulling off, such as lifting objects of infinite mass and weight, fighting against insanely powerful beings with relative ease, raining unparalleled destruction upon various galaxies, and is even capable of doing so much as crush a supermassive black hole. Limitless Speed Sinai can run and fly at speeds that surpass even light itself, being able to reach the other side of the universe almost instantly and return to his original point just as quickly. He is also capable of breaking out of any and all time-binding abilities and outrunning and outflying beings who are capable of nearing his speed. Nigh Invulnerability Sinai’s body is nigh indestructible, allowing him to effortlessly withstand things without so much as having a single scratch on him, such as the weights of massive objects, environments that have an extreme climate, falls from great heights, the vacuum of outer space, high-speed collisions, explosions the size of planets and stars, the intense gravitational pull of a black hole, and so on. Even events that are capable of ending the universe cannot destroy him. However, despite his insanely high durability, Sinai is not completely invincible, as he is weak against attacks from another member of his species, both physical and energy-based. He can also be dazed and even incapacitated by various means. Godlike Longevity Sinai possesses longevity comparable to a god, so he is able to live as long as any deity. He is also completely immune to aging, so even if millions of years had passed by, he would still retain the appearance of a 17-year old boy. Power of Flight Sinai is capable of flying, regardless of whether he is on a planet has gravity comparable to a neutron star or the zero-gravity area space. Unlike angels who are only able to fly for five minutes at a time, Sinai can fly indefinitely. His glow effect is red in color. Limitless Agility Sinai can react faster than any other living individual, be they mortal or godlike. Limitless Stamina Sinai never grows tired at all. He is capable of surviving flying at high speeds into space and underwater. He is able to perform feats without showing a single sign of fatigue, such as taking on an opponent many times his size. He can also recover from being dazed almost instantaneously. He can fight without ever slowing down, even if the fight persisted for millennia at a time. Primal Darkness Manipulation Sinai is capable of controlling the Darkness, one of the two elements that has existed since the time of the Arkeans. While Lightsen can use the Light to restore life to its former glory, Sinai uses the Darkness to wreak death and destruction. As a last resort, he can use it to engulf the entire cosmos in darkness, allowing him to create a new universe of eternal Darkness. Combat Mastery Sinai is a prodigy in terms of combat skills, being able to fight even cosmic abominations with deadly accuracy. He mostly prefers melee combat, but he is also able to use all kinds of weaponry upon wielding it (if the situation calls for it, that is). Dark Heart Sinai has a heart devoid of good, light, virtue, and so on. Even before his ascension to Arkean God of Darkness, Sinai had a darkness in his heart so abyssal, he was compared to a devil. Life Draining Sinai recently picked up an ability to drain his enemies' vitality to absolute zero. The drained victims are turned to stone when no life energy remains in them. He usually performs this method in the form of a beam of Darkness. Corruption Sinai is able to corrupt the hearts of others with Darkness, making them do his bidding. He can sometimes implant hidden "seeds" in order to control his victims should he be backed into a corner. Even strong-willed warriors are not immune to this ability. Trivia * Sinai could be loosely based on Satan/Lucifer from Christianity due to his boundless evil. * Interestingly, Sinai was loosely named after a mountain of the same name. * Sinai is responsible for triggering the Arkean cataclysm. As a result, he is the one individual who triggered the events of the series due to slaughtering his own species. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Primordial Beings